


I can't believe you fell for that

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a member of the Supernatural cast since season 4- After meeting Mark Sheppard, AKA Crowley, The two of you fell head over hills in love. You loved Jensen and Jared as if they were brothers. You also had an amazing relationship with Misha and his wife Vicky, the 4 of you often getting together on your days off to do such things as taking in museums, and wine tasting.While on one of these couples weekends, and after a few drinks you come up with the ultimate prank. It would test not only yours and marks relationship, but the friendship of Jensen and Jared, and where their loyalty lies. It was meant to be a prank, but is it worth the trauma that may come from it? How far are you willing to go, to mess with the two kings of prank?





	I can't believe you fell for that

**Author's Note:**

> This has been playing in my mind for months. So I just had to get it out in the open, or it was gonna drive me nuts. So enjoy. (If your mind is as warped as mine. lol )

You And Mark sat across from Misha and Vicki a bottle of wine between the four of you. 

"I don't know, this seems insane." Mark said. 

"Come on Marky, it's just a joke." You tease. 

"Do you really think they'll go for it?" Misha asks

"Depends how well is your improve?" 

"I'm with y/n, I think it'll be fun." Vicki said. 

"How are we supposed to make them believe that you and I are having an affair for all this time?" 

"That's where your beautiful wife comes in." You say smiling at her. 

"Do you really want to do this?" Misha asked her. She smiled. 

"Maybe it's the wine talking, but yeah I do." 

"Why am I and Misha the only ones with common sense?" 

"The worst that will happen is they call our bluff" you say. 

"And we never live it down." Mark replied. 

"But they're not going to call our bluff. We can do this." Vicky says. 

"The only thing I don't understand is how?" Misha says. 

"Ok, I'll go over it again,"You tell them,"Vicky shows up on set out of the blue. Misha you have to time it right so that you are standing with both Jensen and Jared. I'll get someone to approach the three of you and let you know that Vicky just got there. You go all nervous, And ask the guys to cover for you, that the three of you were together for a guys weekend.That'll be Vicky's cue to come in. Asking a bunch of questions, You have to do your best to drag them both into the accusations, edge them to cover for you.Vicky make it real, you know. I know the truth. I tried to call you... blah blah blah. Then just go into major improve, really build it up. But don't say my name. Just things like the slut, and Home wrecker... Then Mark and I will come in, that's when you approach us. Misha you try to stop her. But As we pass you step in front of me, start accusing me of sleeping around with your man, how you've known that it's been going on for a long time. Mark that's when your gonna have to let that British temper of yours loose. First with disbelief, then as it plays out, your anger is gonna go toward Misha. Words, shoving. What ever it takes to get Jensen and Jared into it. Same with you and me. I want this so they're not gonna know who to interfere with first. Then just when they're about to loose their shit. Boom we let the ball drop." You couldn't help the smile on your face, it's almost to perfect. 

"So when do we do this?" Vicky asks. 

"What about tomorrow? Nothing like a bit of Monday drama to get the day started." You suggest. 

"Seriously, were gonna do this?" MArk asks. 

"It won't work if we're not all in it." You say. You and Vicky look at your men. 

"Why the hell not." Misha shrugs and puts his arm around his wife. You look at Mark hopeful. 

"Looks like I'm out voted." he said. 

Monday Morning. 

You, Mark, Vicky and Misha were set up with special earpieces so you could hear what was going on. Vicky kept out of sight till everyone involved was on set. Rob called for a ten minute break, and You sent trevor your P.A in to inform Misha Vicky was there. Making sure that he knew just enough not to blow the prank. 

"Hey Misha, it's go time." you said into the mic. Misha didn't respond to you, instead the three of you listened as he spoke. 

"Hey Jensen, Did that sound ok to you?" 

"What?" 

"It sounded off, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong." 

"Sounded fine Misha." Jared said. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. You ok?" 

"Yeah I'm just a little of today I guess." 

"Hey Misah, Just saw your wife heading this way." Trevor said. 

"Vicky?" Misha's voice had a hint of nervousness in it. 

"Yeah, And she didn't look to happy. Just thought I'd give you a heads up dude." Trevor said before walking away. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Misah mumbled. 

"Everything ok?" Jared asked. 

"Um, yeah. Look Guys I need you to do me a favor." 

"What's that?" 

"I told Vicky the three of us were on a weekend guys trip. I need you to back me up on that ok?" 

"Wait, What?" Jensen said stunned. 

"You want us to lie to your wife." 

"Not so much lie, just agree with what ever I tell her, ok?" 

"That's lying Misha. Why would you tell her you were with us, when you weren't?" Jensen asked. That was vicky's key to head in. 

"There she is." Misha took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. Jensen and Jared looked at each other confused. 

"Honey, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Misah asked as she joined them. 

"Came to see how your weekend went." The tone in her voice caused all three men to glance at each other. 

"Went great, didn't it guys?" Misha asked. The Two friends were quiet not sure what they were to say. Misha gave them a hard begging look. 

"The weekend went awesome." Jensen said finally. 

"I tried to call you, you never answered, and you never called back." 

"Sorry, The cabin we were at had no cell service." Misha lied. Jensen glanced at Jared who shrugged. Clearly the two were confused as hell. 

"Stop lying Misha I know." 

"Know what?" 

"You were with her weren't you. And you two assholes are covering for him. Seriously? How could you?" She asked Jensen and Jared angrily. 

"Not, this again. Come on honey... Let's go talk." 

Quickly you and Mark made your way onto the set. Stopping to talk to Rob, as if it was just any other day. 

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm here to talk to her" She hissed. You weren't exactly close enough to hear, but the earpieces let you know that things were going right on que.

"Who?" Misha asked nervously. 

"STOP IT! I KNOW MISHA OK! STOP FUCKING LYING!" The loudness of her voice was enough to get everyones attention. Game on. 

"You're making a scene Vicky, Let's go back to my trailer and talk." 

"Oh I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you? How long have you two known about this?" She spewed in Jensen's direction. He looked at her taken aback. 

"I have no idea what's going on." Jensen said. 

"Vicky, I'm sure it's not what you think." Jared said trying to smooth things over. 

"Oh, so he was with the two of you this weekend and not off with that home wrecking tramp?" She asked, tears welding up in her eyes. 

"Yes, I was with both of them. I told you. Her and I are just good friends." 

"I want to hear it from her. Where is she?" 

"Don't do this vicky, not here, not today." Misha said trying act as if anger was starting to rise. 

"Where is she?" She asked Jared. 

"I honestly don't know who you're talking about Vicky." 

"Bull shit. stop covering for him." Vicky glanced around the room, and the two men looked at Misha in disbelief. Misha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Baby please, don't." She spied you and Mark and your eyes locked. 

"There she is." Vicky turned on her heels and headed toward you and Mark. Mark looked at her confused and then you. 

"Let's go." you said pulling him toward the door. Jensen, Jared, and Rob all three looked at The two of you. 

"I want to talk to you bitch!" Vicky growled, stepping in front of the two of you. 

"Problem Vicky?" you ask

"Where were you this weekend?" 

"Don't think that's any of your business." You replied stern faced. 

"It is if you were with my husband." She growled blocking your way. You looked at the ground sighed and then back up at her. 

"Look if you and your husband are having problems then you need to take it up with him." You say trying to step around her. She placed her hand on your shoulder. 

"Don't touch me vicky." You warned. You were barely aware of Misha standing next to you. 

"Vicky it's not what you think, come on let's go talk." 

"What the hell is she talking about?" MArk asked for the first time. 

"I don't know, she's off her meds or something." 

"Do you know where in the hell your fiance was this weekend?" She asked MArk. 

"She was in Denver, with your family. Right?" the last part left a hint of accusation in the air. 

"Is that what she told you? Cause according to Misha's credit card account, they were in main. At a little bed and breakfast." 

"Is this true?" 

"I was in Denver MArk, Why would I be in Main with Misha?" you argued. 

"You know you've been acting a little weird the last few months. I figured it was just work stress. That's all it was right." 

'I'm telling you, she's off her meds or something." you argued. 

"I have proof." 

Mark turned to Misha, anger flairing in his voice. 

"Were you with my fiance this weekend?" He asked stepping past you and going toe to toe with Misha. 

"It's not what you think Mark, honest." 

"I asked if you were in Main with my Fiance and I didn't know about it." His voice raised and he gave Misha a small shove. Jensen was instantly between the two of them. 

"Come on guys, let's not do this." 

"Mark stop!" you ordered. 

"OOPs looks like Marky was the last to know." Vicky said. 

'You need to shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." 

"Why you afraid You're man's gonna find out your a homewrecker." 

"I'm not a homewrecker." 

"I asked you a question, are you sleeping with my fiance?" Mark asked Misha. 

"You bet your ass he is, and it wasn't the first time either." Vicky said. 

"guys maybe you should take this somewhere else." Rob said for the first time. 

"No, It's time the truth came out, and everyone knew. Don't you think y/n?" Vicky said locking eyes with you. 

"You see Mark. They've been having a thing for months now. I've known, but I had no proof, till now." 

"You don't have shit." you said. Mark turned to face you, his face red. 

"Is it true? You been.... Why would you make me look like an idiot like that?!" He yelled. 

"I wasn't. I.... I swear honey." Fear registering in your voice. 

"Mark, let's just calm down for a second ok." Jared said. 

Mark just took a deep breath. 

"I just want the truth. I deserve that much." 

"Why are looking at me, like I've done something wrong." 

"Have you?" 

"Guys really, maybe you take this outside." Rob said again. 

"Because your a fucking tramp." Vicky snarled. 

"Don't call her that!" Everyone turned and looked at Misha. 

"Oh shit." Jensen said. He knew all hell was about to break lose, and he wasn't sure there was anything anyone was gonna be able to do to stop it.

"Did I hit a nerve sweet heart?" Vicky asked. 

"I can't believe this." Mark said. 

"Believe it, They played us both." 

"And you two knew about this?" Mark turned on Jensen and Jared. 

"They didn't know anything. You want the truth, fine." Misah said. 

"What the hell are you doing?" You ask quietly. 

"I can't do this anymore babe." 

"BABE?!" Mark shouted. 

"Look we didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of did, after you and her had that small break up." 

"Fucking bastard!" Mark lurched at Misha, but Jensen was ready for him. Jensen braced himself and pushed the tall Brit away. 

Mark closed in the gap and Jensen found himself wegged between the two of them. 

"Shit!" Jared said as he stepped in to help pull the two apart. 

"Are you fucking happy?" You yelled at Vicky. 

"This is my fault?" 

"Maybe if you gave him the love he deserved than he wouldn't of had to of stepped outside of the box!" You stepped up to Vicky and shoved her hard. 

Rob stepped between the two of you, by now you had everyone's attention. And you knew there was no turning back. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Mark yelled as he struggled against Jensen. 

"Try it." Misha replied Jared was doing his best to pull him away. Misha may be smaller than him, but he was stronger than he looked. 

Mark shoved Jensen hard and he stumbled back. In two steps he was on Misha and planted what appeared to be a punch to the face. Misah went limp and fell, almost taking Jared with him. 

"MARK!" Jensen yelled as he pulled the man away. 

"Misha!" you yelled as you ran to him. You craddled his face in your hands, trying to hide the fact that Mark hadnt actually made contact. 

"What the hell did you do?!" You cried looking at Mark.. 

"You're fucking kidding me right? You're gonna leave me for him? I can't believe I even waisted my time on you, you fucking whore." he growled. 

"Don't call her that." Misha said attmempting to get up. 

"Dude just stay down." Jared said. 

Mark grabbed you by the arm and jerked you up. 

"Why in the hell would you do this to me?!" He asked giving you a shake. 

"Mark let her go!" Jensen warned. He and Jared both had a hold of him, but his grip go tighter. 

"Tell me why in the hell you would do this, to me? To US Dammit!" 

"Because, these two will believe anything!" You spewed. It took a second and then Jared looked at you. 

"What did you say?" He asked. Everyone stood around confused. 

"You heard me, you and Jensen are just so damn gullible, you'd actually believe that Misah and I would do something like that." You smiled at the two men. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jensen asked letting go of Mark. 

"Wait this was a joke? That's sick.." Jared said. 

"Maybe, but you have to admit we got you." You laughed. Vicky walked over next to you calmly. 

"I honestly didnt think they'd fall for it." 

"Son Of A Bitch!" JensenGrowled. 

"Not cool man." Jared said as Mark helped Misha to his feet laughing. 

Jensen and Jared turned and stormed away. 

"Oh come on, don't be mad." You said. 

"Just remember sweet heart, Payback is a bitch." Jensen said, as Jared flipped you all off. The four of you laughed as they walked away. 

"Wait, so you two aren't having an affair?" Rob asked. 

"Not yet." you said smiling.


End file.
